dragonplaguefandomcom-20200214-history
Spot
The former pet of Bant and sworn enemy of the dwarf and those that ally with him. A cunning strategist, and skilled warrior, and a growing mage. Physical Traits *Race: Kobold *Gender: Male *Height: 3 foot 4 *Weight: 35 lbs *Age: 26 *Scaled, depends on generation. Spot Prime is always silvery-white *Bright red Personality A small, cunning figure, Spot moves with hatred shining in his eyes, always preparing his next plot to end the life of the dwarf who cursed him. His many rebirths has muddled his memory, and while his recollection of the events before his freedom may be debated, his lust for revenge cannot. The newest Spot, or Spot Prime, is the latest rebirth, and he is an accomplished tactician, warrior, and a budding wizard, and he uses his skills well. However, Spot is still a kobold, with a kobold's habits, and threw his lot in with the Dragons as soon as he could find one who would stop and listen, instead of forcing Spot to kill it in self-defense. Storyline Pre-Game Story Spot was a minor servant of the WInter King, captured and recruited when the Frost Giant began to awaken from his long slumber. He lived a comfortable life, at ease with his position and accepting of his role. He was quite proud to be one of the few the White Dragon who lived in the King's Hall did not try to eat on sight (it attempted like 30 seconds afterwards, though). All of that changed when the party arrived, though... In-Game Story Spot was captured by the party, and made to show them how to reach his master's lair discreetly. When he was killed by Thyella to end his suffering from a trap, he thought it a blessing. Until Bant decided he liked the little kobold. A few weeks later, Bant had available to him one wish, and with that wish he ruined Spot's afterlife. Bant granted Spot total immortality. Spot soon discovered that when he died, the next day an entirely new Spot was formed, with all the memories and skills of the Spots before him. This proved disastrous for him when he was left in the T-Tower as the party moved on to their next quest. The house-keeper took her money and fled, chaining Spot to the wall of his cell to starve. In his fevered delusions, Spot began to believe Bant was the one who tortured him like this, and focused his entire being on hunting the cleric down. It took only a day for Spot to die of fever and starvation, and a new Spot was formed outside the shackles. He quickly turned his attention to training his body. However, each day, he would die, as he never did eat, and would fom anew. Finally, when the chance revealed itself, he fled, using minor necromancy to animate the bodies of his hundreds dead to flee with him. Free at last, Spot trained, as did his army, the Spotted Fang. He became skilled in necromancy, giving each of his predecessors autonomy and sentience to access the skills he passed onto them. And so he prepared. Once he sent a small squad of his earliest four Spots to test the party's capabilities. They were cut down quickly, and he learned to be cautious. Nobody has seen much of Spot beyond that, other than a small skirmish with the party in Fallcrest, and his support of the armies attack the Temple. It is unknown if Spot's immortality granted him safety from the plane's collapse. Only time will tell... Relationships *Melvin: A General of the Dark Lady's armies, and her most trusted Herald, Melvin is Spot Prime's direct commanding officer, as an auxiliary force in the Dragon armies. *The Dragons: Spot Prime, as a kobold, is biologically designed to worship any dragon he sees. However, his powers (and the army devoted to him), means he can outright slay these potential gods if they don't stop attacking him long enough to be worshipped. It's an odd relationship. *The Dark Lady: His Lady. His Queen. Spot Prime's relationship with the Dark Lady is largely unknown. But it is clear he serves her devotedly. *Thyella: Spot Prime looks at Thyella with the least disgust, as she was the one who killed him out of mercy the first time. However, she is a mammal who aids Bant, so she must die. *Bant: The Dark One. The Betrayer. He Who Has No Beard. Filthy Mammal. Marmalade. All nicknames the Spotted Fang has for the dwarven cleric, their sworn enemy. Quotes *I LIIIIIVE. GODS DAMN IT! *Slay the Betrayer! *Spots 36 through 212, you're on latrine duty, Spot 536, 821, and 114 are suffering from gastrointestinal distress and need them ready!